An Interesting Summer
by juniorthoste15
Summary: Post OOTP but Sirius is alive! When Malfoy is alone he goes to Dumbledore but when Dumbledore sends him to the Dursleys for the summer, how will he react? HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

AN: So I am extremely nervous since this is my first story so please be nice. This story takes place after fifth year but Sirius does not die. I am sorry if my story is similar to yours in any way. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Draco's POV

"Fine"

What? Did Potter just say this was fine? Stupid impulsive Gryffindor Potter just said fine? Where is the screaming? The crying? The whining? Why can't anything just stay how it is supposed to be?! My whole life is going haywire and now Potter is acting all calm!

My father is in Azkaban, my mother left to go with her French lover and I am finally free. This is good, great even but it also means I am all alone. Now I won't admit to being a coward but the Dark Lord scares the living shit out of me so I could not go to him. This meant my only option was going to Albus fucking Dumbledore. Not ideal but my safety is more important than my happiness... I guess.

Now here I am sitting in his office with his precious little Golden Boy and the old man just told Potter that apparently I am living with him for the summer! When did I sign up for that? But I am a Malfoy, and Malfoys do not complain about such trivial things as summer arrangements. At least that is what I am telling myself as I bite my lip to keep myself from lashing out. Oh wait, Potter is talking to me.

"What was that Potter?"

After rudely rolling his eyes he repeats, "Either join me or stay out of my way this summer Malfoy"

"Join you?"

"With my summer activities of course" I could have sworn I saw a little smug smirk there, but that is impossible, a Gryffindork can't smirk.

Then he just up and leaves the office. Well, this could be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So I have decided to make the whole story from Draco's Point of View but let me know if you want a chappie to have Harry's

... and please reveiw!

Chapter 2

Time to go I guess. I took a much needed nap on the train ride, but now it is time to go and find Potter. Shouldn't be hard just look for a sea of red. Yup, there he is. Right in the middle of the weasel clan. I wait for him to come and find me because honestly he cannot expect a Malfoy to come and find him.

After what seems like an hour of good-byes he finally decides to look for me.

"This way Malfoy"

Ugh, the nerve of him bossing me around.

"Hello to you too Potter"

Great, now he is glaring at me. Wait, this is good, this is how it is supposed to be, right?

"Rule number one while you are at _my house," _what is with the little eye twitch on the my house? "Keep. Your mouth. Shut."

Well fine then, no talking from me.

"Boy!"

What on Earth made that horrific sound? It sounded like a dying whale. I look over and discover it was closer to an ape. Is that supposed to be a man? Isn't a man supposed to have a neck?

"Coming Uncle Vernon" was that Potter? God, I have never heard his voice so dead. Well, not that I pay attention or think about his voice, ever.

I hear a grunt from the ape, I assume is Uncle Vernon, and from the crude gesture I assume it was supposed to mean in. I open my mouth to...kindly try and help the ape annunciate but then I feel a sharp pain in my foot. I look over and realize it was Potter who was now shooting me a warning glance. Ugh! Once again, the nerve! But nonetheless I keep my mouth shut and get in the tiny horseless metal carriage.

ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIS

Sorry it is so short but I wanted to add something to the story but I only had an hour!


	3. Chapter 3

Just kidding! Back for another chapter! And I realize I have not written a disclaimer so for those of you who have not noticed this is not written by the ever so brilliant and Lovely J. K. Rowling, it is but a humble fan writing a story about her characters...is that sufficient?

Oh and I am an American from Jersey so if my phrasing is weird or off that is why

Chapter 3

As we slowly drive around in some Merlinforsaken neighborhood for way too long, I come the depressing solution that Potter must live in one of these boring tiny little houses. There does not look to be any room for a guest wing and I could have sworn I was told this was a muggle area because honestly why else would we travel in this slow, noisy contraption.

Finally we stop in front of a house. I have no clue how they even know which one is theirs because by looking to the ones next to it I would never be able to distinguish between them But muggles have their idiotic ways I suppose. As I wait for someone to open the door to the carriage I look over to see Potter looking an odd mixture of amused and like he has been sentenced to death as his focus shifts from me to the house.

Potter motions or me to get out but I just stare at him. How does he expect me to get out? I do not know how this door opens.

He just rolls his eyes reaches over and opens the door for me. And no I do not notice how amazingly wonderful he smells as he passes by me, no I do not.

I reluctantly climb out and walk toward the door until I hear Potter,

"Oi! Malfoy!"

I turn and give him my best bored look

He once again rolls his eyes, really they are going to come out of his head pretty soon, "come get your trunk" he drawls. Hey, that is a Malfoy thing, I think while I slowly and spitefully go back towards the car to get my trunk that he, oh so graciously has taken out of the back of the contraption.

I silently walk towards the house pretending I don't hear potter mumble 'prat' to so under his breath.

ISISISISISISISISISISISISISIS

I am currently sitting the Golden Boy's room which is decidedly not so golden. It is small, no not small, incredibly tine, and is falling apart. There is an uneven desk on one side next to a small wardrobe whose door does not seem to close just right and on the other side of the room is a dirty, dingy, and probably smell toddler sized bed.

"Is this really where you sleep?" I couldn't help but blurt out, this is a closet. How can the Golden Boy possibly live here?

"When I'm home" For some reason he has a sly little smirk on his face which is really kind of cu...ahem not cute upon his Gryffindork face. I can't help but think that he doesn't mean the whole summer. But that's impossible, where else would he go?

"Well then can you show me where I will be sleeping?" he tilts his head while keeping his gaze on me and it is not absolutely adorable thank you.

"Why don't we cross that bridge when we get to it, ya" still with that smirk that is starting to annoy me.

I look at my watch then say, "It's almost ten o'clock"

(AN ya I know it probably wouldnt be that late but oh well)

His smirk just grows, "That early? Excellent! All the good booze won't be gone" that last part barely a mutter but I am quite sure I heard him correctly...what is this booze? He continues, "Got any muggle clothes?"

I give him a look and he just chuckles...honestly he has no respect for the name Malfoy, never has really. And goes into the small broken wardrobe, searches for a bit and throws some at me. I assume they are muggle clothes and upon further inspection I find I am correct. There is a pair of black trousers made of some sort of still material and a dark grey t-shirt that looks to be a size too small.

"What are these for Potter?

"Just put them on and let you know on the way" he says while changing into new clothes himself. Once done I give him a sly once over. He really should wear those clothes in Hogwarts I think before shaking my head, why would I care anyway? His outfit is almost the same as mine except with a dark forest green for a shirt.

"We are leaving?" I ask once his words sink in. The brat just turns and winks.

Father always said I was to curious to be a Malfoy I think as I start to change.

SISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI


	4. Chapter 4

Another chappie!

Chapter 4

It is now around ten thirty, at night mind you, and I am walking down the street in a muggle town next to Harry Potter. If this could not get weirder I am in muggle clothes and Potter has managed to tame his hair using some sort of liquid and has ditched his glasses. And no I am not admiring how much better he looks because Potter is most certainly not hot.

"Now will you tell me where we are going?" I grind out, the brat has kept his mouth closed the whole time.

"A party" he says simply as a mischievous looking smile grows upon his face.

Oh, a party. I can do party. My mother used to host lots of parties. But Potter does not seem the type for meaningless small talk and tasteless food.

As we get closer, I notice Potter is very nearly skipping. Why is he so excited for a party. Then I start to hear a pounding. I follow the noise to a house. In the widows I see flashing lights of all different colors. Odd, I decide.

The closer we get I realize it is music I hear and when Potter turns to go to toward the house I suddenly realize this is our destination. Potter looks to me and grins at my confused look and then pushes the door open, rudely entering without invitation may I add.

The music instantly becomes louder as the heat from instead washed over me. I smell a mixture of sweat, cheap alcohol and a smoke of some sort. In front of me is a crowd of people around my age pressed way to close together and moving around. This is a party?


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Please Review! Even two words would be appreciated!

Chapter 5

About five seconds after our arrival at this...party? I am still unsure about that...the noise level escalates because apparently that is indeed possible and a group of people come rushing over.

"Ehhhhh!" "He's back" "Harry!" "Where ya been, man" are among the phrases I could decipher. Whya were they all so excited for Potter?

"Hey guys it's been a while eh?" Potter gives them all a half smile smirk type of expression that as I have said many times in not cute.

"Whose the hottie Potter?" a girl from the group asks.

Potter looks over at me as though he just remembers he brought me here. "Ah this her is Draco Malfoy" I shiver when my name rolls easily off his tongue, in disgust of course, "Malfoy this is Blake, Kendra, Dominic and Jasmine" he explained while pointing respectively.

I take a look at those he introduced me to. The guys are dressed in clothes similar than ours in various dark colors. But the girls, the girls are wearing close to nothing. Their shorts barely cover what they are supposed to and the tops are way too short and way to small leaving nothing to the imagination.

Crap sorry guys parents are coming home and I am not supposed to be on the computer I will try to add more tomorrow!


	6. Chapter 55

AN: Hey guys sorry about that I'm going to try and add a little more to chapter 5

Chapter 5.5

One of the girls, Kendra I think, saw me looking at her, "like what you see" and winked at me. Honestly like I would like what I see on a Muggle. I sneer and look away.

Potter gives a short laugh "Ah, don't take it to heart, I just don't think your his, ah...type" again with the smirking! Wait...what did he mean by that? Oh he must of realized a Malfoy would never go for a Muggle. Finally some recognition.

"Anyway guys I didn't come here to introduce you to blondie here, I need a drink and a dance" Wait. Potter? Drink? Dance? Weird.

"Gotcha covered man, let's go" I think that was Blake. Oh shit! He's leaving me! I mean not that I need Potter, ever, but what the hell am I supposed to do!

"Come on then blondie lets dance" One of the girls started to pull me over toward the group of moving bodies. No! no. no. no. no

"Wait a sec Kendra, Potter said he wasn't your type remember" Great now that kid is smirking, what is his name? Damien? Wait? What is he doing why is h toaching me? Why is he pulling me? Shit! "Hey relax, it's just a dance"

"This is called dancing?" I blurt out because honestly, this is not what I learned since I was young.

The guy chuckled, David? no that's not it. "Just go with it" well, guess I don't have a choice now do I. "I will lead you through it"

Oh god, his hand are on my hips. Ew! He is way to close. Oh God he is breathing down my neck. Why i he pushing me?

"Just move your with the music" Honestly, I would hardly call this music. But never the less. I start t move and I have to say, I start to enjoy it and if I pretend this guy behind me is someone else then well, no one will know.


	7. Chapter 6

AN: hey guys, one of you pointed out my spelling and grammar mistakes and that is totally cool, I know my spelling sucks but I have a really busy schedule and I just figured you guy would like more updates rather than better spelling. So sorry! I hope you understand

Chapter 6

I lost my self to the crowd, the music and the dancing. I close my eyes and feel myself getting pulled in all different directions. I can feel the heat from the people near me and hear their braething and I just move and I love it.

"How you like the party" I hear the whisper but most of all I can feel the breath on my neck and the arms curl around my hips from the back. The me behind me pulls me closer and we just move.

It is a totally different feeling moving against another body but not unwelcomed.

Soon I feel lips against my neck, I'm so lost I cannot help but groan. Apparently the guy took this as encouragement and he continues going up and down my neck.

The lips remove themselves from my neck and I just barely contain a whine of loss, just hanging onto my Malfoy image. I turn to catch who the mystery man was but when I turn around I come face to face with a pair of boobs. Holding in my sneer, I decide it's time for a drink.

It takes a little while for me to get to the edge of the crowd and to the bar and when I finally do I am no less lost. What is this stuff? I see no wine, butter beer, not even firewhiskey. Then I remember, this is a muggle party and I cannot even hold back my sneer. Can't even have proper drinks.

"Need a little help there Blondie" It's that guy again, Dennis? No that is definitely not it. But I am also pretty sure


End file.
